The present invention concerns a wagon for recovery or making available rail bogies or similar devices including at least two wheels.
At the present time, railroad vehicles of the new generation leave the rail for the road by abandoning their respective bogies. But this can be done in only a few specific centers which are not always near the place of consignment or destination. Since bogies cannot travel separately by rail, local congestion is caused by an accumulation of bogies which necessarily impede shunting operations.